


Obsession

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'obsession' on comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Sparrow’s elusive, a drop in the ocean, a grain in the sand.

He’s larger than life in James’s mind, twisting just out of reach.

He’s maddening. He’s evanescent.

(He’s beautiful.)


End file.
